1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermal absorbers.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
There is a need for solar thermal absorbers that efficiently generate thermal energy in response to absorbing electromagnetic radiation from the sun. One or more embodiments of the present invention satisfy this need.